1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game support rack wherein the same is arranged for mounting game thereon for subsequent skinning and cleaning thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various support rack structure has been utilized in the prior art for mounting of game. Such structure may be found as an example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,942 to Lyon wherein a bar utilizing a plurality of suspension rings mounted from each end of the bar is arranged for suspending a game animal therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,077 to Beebe sets forth a support rack including a plurality of hooks mounted at opposed lower ends of the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,041 to Steed provides for a holder for small game utilizing hooks mounted medially of sides of the rack with a lower loop for supporting game animals thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game support rack as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.